1. Field of Invention:
The present invention related to power generation. More particularly, the invention related to electricity generated by the oscillation of ocean waves.
2. Description of Prior Art:
Electricity is commercially typically generated by turbines driven by steam. Sources of heat to produce this steam include burning fossil fuels and nuclear fusion. However, both of these methods of producing electricity involve environmental risks. Consequently, there is a need for renewable, pollution free alternatives to fossil and nuclear fuels.
One such method is the use of ocean waves. More particularly, it is known to convert the mechanically energy of oscillating ocean waves into electricity via an electric generator. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,319,278, 5,066,867, 7,245,041, 6,695,535, 4,340,821, 4,242,593, 4,228,360, and U.S. Application No. 2004/0061338 disclose methods of converting ocean wave power into electricity. However, each of these methods rely on a drive means are easily damaged due to corrosion and/or the build-up of large amounts of residue due to biological forces. Accordingly, there remains a need for methods of converting ocean wave power into electricity that do are not prone to such damage. The present invention satisfies this need among others.